Nine
by Devastation-Eve
Summary: Every time I hear him say my name my whole being tingles. It’s like I was made to be here, just to stand by his side and show how brilliantly he shined next to any ordinary person. Demyx Day drabble, one sided Zemyx.


**Alright! I know I have some things I need to continue and whatnot, and I'm already thinking of putting up another story-haha. But in honor of Demyx Day, I made this little thing. It took no more than half an hour to do.  
**

**Warning: None, really. One sided Zemyx in a very short drabble.  
**

**Disclaimer: One night, I had a dream that I was given rights to all things Kingdom Hearts. That night, I woke with a start and stared around my room, thinking of all the things that I could do with it. But in the morning when I called Square Enix to _demand_ Axel in a kitty suit, I was only answered with laughter and shame. **

* * *

**_Nine_**

_By Devastation-Eve_

* * *

Ever sit in the rain and get completely soaked to the bone just because it's there and just because you can? The ground hard and cold underneath you and the rain pelting onto your once dry skin, pressing down on the soft flesh with each drop? Have you ever stared up at the sky after a down pour, or swam in the pool on a cloudy day, hoping it would rain?

Maybe you would.

I know that he would.

And has.

He's never been the most studious person, and it's an understatement when I say that he never cared too much for school or the like. It wasn't that he was a teenage rebel or anything, no, that was more or less Axel. But this one…this curious, overly zealous, hyperactive, pouting, way too forgiving, and so over all _happy_ person wasn't the kind to rebel to anything. He just…went with the flow.

Just like water.

And so I wonder sometimes what it is about him that I'm so drawn to. I'm not a carefree, relaxed, happy kind of person. I don't let go of the stresses in life and have fun. I prefer the quiet, a library, a book, classes. He hates the silence and that was quite obvious the first time I met him, when I was about to let a silence pass over us (because there wasn't anything more to say) and he started giggling. Just to make the quiet seem less…cold, he said. He loved water, tranquility, and couldn't sit still long enough to finish even a children's book.

But I'm so attracted to those ocean deep eyes.

He's so innocent, but at times (I have to admit), he surprises me. I think I like that the most. Just when you think he's predictable, he'll just have a sudden swing in mood and totally surprise you. He can be sweet, charming, happy, wondrous, sad, serious, and once or twice, angry.

He keeps everyone on their toes. You can see it the minute he steps into a room.

_September 9__th__. _

What was once an ordinary day has turned into something of a miracle to me. Nineteen years ago he was just something that was about to happen. A child to be born on that day out of the many others that would be born that hour, that day, that week, or that month. But now I found something so special in the way the musician held himself, but more importantly, how he so generously held others so much above him.

There was something amazing in those blue eyes. And maybe one day those eyes would hold something special for me.

"Zexion? Zexy~"

Every time I hear him say my name my whole being tingles. It's like I was made to be here, just to stand by his side and show how brilliantly he shined next to any ordinary person.

"Yes, Demyx."

I know I don't show much in my face, but my breath catches for just the slightest of moments when his eyes turn onto me. And for those moments, even if they're fleeting (he can _never_ keep still), I feel like I'm the only person in the world that he can see.

"What're you doing? You're so quiet."

His laugh is contagious. And though I don't laugh with him, I can feel myself smiling. I know he can see just how much I'm falling for him. He can always see right through me, like my emotions are obvious.

No one else can do that.

"I'm thinking. Just thinking."

And I hope he's there to read me forever.

"And…Demyx?"

"Yeah Zexy?"

"Happy birthday."

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**  
Happy Demyx Day! Extra fluffyness in this one, apparently. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


End file.
